supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Walters Family/Transcript
Before the revolving credit Annoucer: "Tonight on Supernanny...." Susan: "Go do your homework, Dick!" Dick: "EAT MY SHORTS!" Annoucer: "Jo meets the Walters Family" Dick: "Shut up Griffin!" cries Annoucer: "With a kid that has a condition that affects some Americans..." changes the music to "Payphone" by Maroon 5 Annoucer: "Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder" Submission Reel Jo: "Let's see what family got here." ???: "Hello we are the Walters Family and my name is Frank." ???: "My name is Susan." Frank: "We have 4 kids, Dick who's 16, Griffin and Lex who are both 11 and Sammy who's 4." Susan: "All 3 kids Dick,Griffin and Lex enjoy playing with each other but here are there problems including Sammy." Susan: "Dick causes major problems." Dick: "Don't say that!" Susan: "Supermarket trips are ruined because of him." hits Lex and Lex hits back Frank: "He dosen't want to do his homework." Susan: "Go do your homework!" Dick: "EAT MY MOTHER(bleep)ING SHORTS!" Susan: "For he has been diagnosed with ADHD." Frank: "Sammy will not eat her food, scream, copy Dick and Lex, not stay in bed, and mimic violent acts on TV." copies something from Tom and Jerry's Tee for Two when she pokes Griffin in the eye Griffin: "OW!" Susan: "Lex doesn't do too much behavior but keeps her bad behavior for copying Dick." Dick: "(bleep) you, (bleep)!" Lex: "(bleep)!" Sammy: "(bleep)!" Griffin: "MOM!" Frank: "Griffin is the only well-behaved child." Observation begins knocks on the door Jo: "Hello." Susan: "Hello." Susan: "Dick is in his room for a timeout." Dick: "Get out you ugly old hag!" throws a Monster House DVD at Jo's face Jo: "My word..." Jo: "Susan, how many schools was he expelled from?" Susan: 300 schools including the Guilford Public Schools. Susan: "100 for elementary school, 100 for middle school and 100 for high school,now he attends The Foundation School for autistic people and other special needs people." Watching TV Tom and Jerry watches a scene where Tom Cat chases Jerry Mouse and hitting him with a broom Sammy: "I can do that!" chases Griffin and hits him with a broom Danny Phantom The Simpsons (Sammy watches a scene where Homer Simpson strangles his son Bart) Johnny Test Invader Zim Teen Titans Darkwing Duck watches a Darkwing Duck episode, "Darkly Dawns the Duck" and watches the scene where Gosalyn Waddlemeyer hits the bad guy square in the face with her rollerblades, a scene where the bad guys, Hammerhead Hannigan, Hoof and Mouth shoot at Darkwing Duck and Gosalyn Waddlemeyer riding in a motorbike with guns copies the one where he hits Lex in the face with rollerblades (Sammy watches a scene from the Darkwing Duck episode, When Aliens Collide, where Gosalyn yells, "Tank-head!" running up towards a neighbor's kid, Tank Muddlefoot and kicks the boy right into the wall) The Ren and Stimpy Show Susan: "You kids shouldn't be watching this, it has disgusting toilet humor and violence." The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Spongebob Squarepants hears Squidward Tentacles yell out, "Let me show you guys how much I hate you!" yells out the quote at her siblings Griffin: "Why do you hate us?" Sammy: "I dunno." (Sammy then watches a scene with Sandy Cheeks wrestling with a giant clam) Animaniacs watches a scene where The Brain bops his cagemate Pinky on the head copies it by bopping Griffin on the head Griffin: "Ow! That hurt! Why'd you do that, Sammy?" Sammy: "Just had the urge to do so." Ed, Edd, n' Eddy [Sammy copies an act from the Ed, Edd, n' Eddy episode,The Ed-Touchables by imitating the scene where Ed runs into a pole several times and getting hurt, but using one of the walls in the living room instead of a pole] Susan: "Sammy, stop it! You could get hurt if you do that, honey." [Sammy copies another act from the episode Little Ed Blue by imitating a scene where Ed hits Kevin with Eddy who is in the form of a baseball bat. Sammy copies that scene by using a plastic baseball bat and hitting Griffin] Griffin: "Sammy, what are you doing?" Phineas and Ferb Total Drama: Revenge of the Island [Sammy imitates a scene from the episode Grand Chef Auto where Mike gets attacked in the head by a wooden club by bopping her sister Lex on the head with a toy hammer] Lex: "Ow! Sammy! My god, what the f*** did you do that for?!" then hits Griffin on the head with the toy hammer Griffin: "That hurt! Please don't hit us on the head with the toy hammer!" Sammy: "..." South Park Walters Family Issues Jo: "At dinnertime we heard a phone call, Dick was supposed to study but there was a different story." Susan: "Hello?" Person on phone: "You son Dick was doing drugs with his friends instead of studying!" Susan: "What? Wait, who is this?" Big Trips Supermarket Mall shoplifts a Conker: Live and Reloaded video game from GameStop Susan: "Dick, what are you doing? You can't take things without paying." Bowling Center throws a bowling ball at Susan's foot Susan: (clutching her foot in pain) "OW! OMG! Dick, we do not throw things at other people." runs across a bowling lane and kicks the bowling pins shoots a spitball at the electronic scoreboard steals a few pairs of bowling shoes [Dick goes into the bowling center's arcade and starts playing Nicktoons Racing] Jordie's Toystore Parent Meeting House Rules Griffin and Lex's 12th Birthday Party changes the music to Payphone by Maroon 5 Party Aftermath Discipline Divine Naughty Swivel Reflection Room Naughty Log Lose What you Like Chart Snack Box Technique Lex and Sammy: “WHERE DID ALL OUR TREATS GO!!!!!!!!!!” Jo: “We throwed them out.” Lex and Sammy: “WE DID NOT GET TO EAT THEM YET!!!!!!!!!!.” Jo: “They are not healthy for you.” Lex and Sammy: “WE WANT OUR TREATS BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Video Games Technique Dinner Time Homework Time Jo: "Later on, mom was trying to get Dick to do his homework, but the scene elevated to a brutal brawl." Susan: "Dick, time to start your algebra homework." Dick: "(bleep) OFF, WOMAN! I SHALL NOT DO MY HOMEWORK! IT IS BORING!" Susan: "Dick, please. You have to get it done tonight otherwise your grades will slip and you will have to make it up the next day." Mommy and Me Toy Confisication (And video Games) Meeting Dick's Friends Dick gets sent to jail Jo: "Dick had been arrested by the police." Jo: "What happened?" (We see a pregnant female badly bruised and battered, crying) Jo: "It turned put that he had been caught in possession of illegal drugs. He had claimed to have been keeping it for a friend. He had also been abusing his girlfriend Jenny." White Sheets and Reward Chart TV Time Watching TV Jo Goes Away for a While Dick's Epic Tantrum Susan: " Dick was planning to leave town, but Frank and I had to take him to court for his sentencing hearing for domestic violence against his pregnant girlfriend." Dick's sentencing hearing (We enter the court room, with the bailiff, the judge, the prosecutor, the jury, and we see Jenny with her family) DVD Meeting Dick VS Jo Lex and Sammy turn a new leaf Lex and Sammy turn a new leaf Jo's Last Straw with Dick Jo gives up (For Dick only) Jo: “Sorry Susan and Frank, I can’t tame Dick, But I improved Lex and Sammy’s behavior. Take part another nanny tv.” Dick: “Bye Bye Stupid B**ch!!!!!!!!!!!” Aftermath Family Update Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Failed Family Transcripts